


Process

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: Gino's thoughts as Suzaku met Zero
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from dnks_girls livejournal, written by me 11 years ago. Originally for jusrecht's holiday wishlist meme.

It started with curiosity.

He was intriguing. He was a Japanese, yet he could be a part of Knight of Rounds. He was young, yet completely different than his peers. He was glorious in catching an enemy that had threatened Britannia, yet he did not look happy. Instead, his eyes were dead, like he had lost everything in his life.

Suzaku was a puzzle, a riddle that was stuck in his mind ever since Gino laid his eyes upon him.

So he started to get closer to him, wanting to see what it was like under that mask of indifference. What kind of expression that he would show if he's happy, angry, sad, disgusted, surprised, all of the emotions that he might know.

He ignored him at first, but he was persistent. Then the ignorance turned into annoyance. The annoyance turned into exasperation. The exasperation turned into acceptance.

Then it morphed into _this_.

This fond look, this comfort, this smile, this hug, this kiss, this all kind of _feelings_.

Gino was close, he knew that. He was close to having Suzaku surrender his all to him, to make him _his_.

Then Zero came.

He could only watch whatever this was slipping away from his grasp. Slowly, slowly, slowly, then he's suddenly gone.

Then he did not know what to think anymore.


End file.
